


hey pumpkin

by lilibug



Series: across the lilac sky [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A little thing, F/M, Happy Halloween!, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, betty just really loves halloweentown okay, but it made me smile, but only the first two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibug/pseuds/lilibug
Summary: It rains on Halloween and Betty can barely stand it. Sweet Pea and Jughead try to find a way to take her mind off it.





	hey pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, friends. Happy Halloween!
> 
> This fits somewhere along the timeline after they all get together.

a prompt from [@theheavycrown](https://theheavycrown.tumblr.com) for the tricks and treats of riverdale event! 

* * *

It's raining outside. Which wouldn't normally be a bad thing, but it's cold and wet _ and _ it's Halloween. 

They had plans tomorrow, a costume night at the Wrym but _ still_. Betty wanted to go to the park, or Pop's, or anywhere to see everyone all dressed up. She wanted to wear her costume _ now_. 

_ Return to Halloweentown _ was not making things any better, despite Jughead's arm wrapped around her shoulder. He was crunching on popcorn in her ear and she was ready to throw the whole bowl at the TV. 

How dare they recast Marnie!?!

Granted she's had 15 years to get over it, but it still hasn't happened yet. 

There's a frown pulling her mouth down, wrinkle between her eyebrows that she can hear her mother yammering on about in the back of her head. A sigh escapes her lips, arms crossing over her chest as a foot bounces over the arm of the couch. 

“Hey pumpkin, I bet I can put a smile on your face.”

She glances up, not even sure when exactly Sweet Pea got home. She hadn't heard the door at all. But he's soaking wet, only dry where his jacket had covered his shoulders. Then his hand is wrapping around her ankle, hand freezing against her bare skin, and he _ yanks_. 

A garbled noise leaves her throat as he pulls her along the cushion, stepping between her legs as his other hand curls underneath her ass and lifts her to sit on the arm. He's in her space, hair dripping all over her shoulder and neck as his lips find her throat. 

She clings to him, knees squeezing as she grabs a fistful of his shirt. His mouth is hot compared to the rest of him, lips burning a path down her shoulder as his hands curve around her hips and bring her even closer. 

"I'm not smiling yet," she breathes, eyes fluttering. 

He hums in her ear. "Jughead, help me out a little would ya?" 

"I don't know, man. She stopped smiling once we started Halloweentown 3." 

"It's a downward spiral from there on," Betty whines. 

But she feels another hand sweeping the hair away from her neck, a nose nuzzling in and the boys' heads knock together as they kiss in greeting over her shoulder. 

Jughead pushes at the middle of her back, forcing her to arch into Sweet Pea, his teeth finding her ear once they finally part. 

She can't help the tingles that travel down to curl at the base of her spine, a shudder wracking through her as Sweet Pea rocks her hips in his hands and he's already hard against her. 

"Aren't you _ excited _ for tomorrow?"

There's a pointed thrust that follow the words and her mouth opens to suck in a breath. Her train of thought gets lost somewhere along the line of Jughead's hand snaking between them to slip beneath the band of her shorts. 

His fingers slip down, brushing over the front of her underwear, scratching at the lace. "Answer him, Betty." 

"Yes," she squeaks. "I'm very excited." 

Sweet Pea chuckles against her throat, lips pressing up her jaw. "We're ready to be at your beck and call, Miss Dorothy. Just remember to tell us when you want to go back to Kansas." 

She suspects that's a euphemism for home, and her fingers slide up to sink into his hair and tug gently. 

At the thought of them walking arm-in-arm with her in their costumes down the road, it makes her giggle. 

"You're going to make such a cute Tin Man." 

"What am I? Chopped liver?" 

Her eyes roll and she wiggles her hips up to Jughead's fingers still stroking above her underwear. "I already showed you my thoughts on your Scarecrow costume earlier." 

"I missed something fun, didn't I?" Sweet Pea groans. 

"Maybe?" 

"Oh, it was definitely fun." Jughead leans into her back, sounding breathy as one of Sweet Pea's hands leaves her backside. 

"I think I know what'll put a smile on my face now." 

"And what's that, pumpkin?" Sweet Pea kisses the corner of her mouth, her lips twitching, threatening to burst into a smile. 

"If you two would watch the first _Halloweentown_ with me again." 

They both groan.

_fin_


End file.
